Mission Impossible
by Samantharadninjaa
Summary: Sakura and Naruto have just had a cute baby named Sora. Sora seems to enjoy getting Naruto into trouble so what will happen when he has to watch over her by himself while Sakura goes out?


It was just another peaceful day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, and the sun seemed as though it was smiling down at all the people getting ready for their day. It was nice and quiet-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Okay... maybe not so quiet.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura screetched while throwing objects at the man beside her.

"Well...it's not like you were complaining at the time.." Naruto threw his hands up and laughed until a lamp collided with his head.

"Now Sakura... you can kill Naruto later.. Right now you need to push." Tsunade tried coaxing Sakura.

"I KNOW! FUCK!" Pain was evident on Sakuras face as another contraction was coming on. "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

_In Suna_

"What...was that...?" Gaara asked Tamari.

Tamari eyed him in confusion, "I have no idea."

* * *

Sakuras screams died down as another high pitched scream filled the room. Naruto came out from his hiding spot behind a chair, staring at the screaming bundle in Tsunades arms as she wiped the baby clean of goo.

"You did a great job Sakura..its a girl." Sakura smiled as a nurse wiped the sweat off her brow.

Tsunade gave Naruto a smile and handed him the bundle before turning and tending to Sakura. Naruto looked down and pulled the blanket down to reveal a small head with light pink, almost strawberry blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Naurto felt himself fill up with pride looking down at his daughter in his arms. The baby in question was looking up at him in curiosity. She reached out a hand so Naruto leaned closer to her. She gripped his hair and then pulled, laughing while yanking out a small ball of yellow hair.

"OWWWWW!" Naurto yelled, loudly. He started to complain but stopped when he saw the look on his daughters face. Her small lips were poking out and her eyes were filling with tears..

_'Uh oh...'_

"Don't cry..it-" Narutos words were cut off by the baby screaming and failing around in his arms, one foot coming into contact with his nose making it bleed.

"NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Sakuras yell made the baby stop screaming as she searched the room with big tear filled eyes. When her eyes landed on Sakura she held out her arms to her and started wiggling. Naurot quickly handed her over to Sakura and grabbed a tissue to stop the bleeding.

"Hahaha. I think we know who the favorite parent is." Tsunade laughed at Narutos face as he pouted.

"What should we name her..?" Sakuras gentle voice filled the room.

Naruto walked over to her and put his finger to his chin and squinted his eyes in thinking mode. His eyes lit up, "I know! Ramen!"

Sakura deapanned as Tsunade shook her head. "I'm **not **naming our baby after your food obsession."

"I actually have a name that I was thinking about.." Tsunade beamed, "Sora!"

"Sora... that's a great name." Sakura smiled down at the baby in her arms.

Naruto nodded his head, "It's alright, but Ramen is such a better choice.. ouch!" Naruto whinced as a ball formed on his head were Tsunade had hit him. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!"

* * *

**(Around one year later)**

"Naruto..?"

Looking up from the kitchen table, Naruto blinked in confusion as Sora was handed to him. She stared up at him and wrinkled her nose.

"Can you watch Sora while I go grocery shopping..?" Before he could protest, Sakura was already out the door.

"Wait Sakura...crap." Naruto eyed the girl in his arms in fear. Yeah, she may be only 1.. and yeah, she may be his daughter.. but the girl scared him. Everytime he was alone with her he could swear it was her mission to absolutely torture him in everyway possible, make a huge mess, and then have him blamed for it! Since she is just a "baby" and "doesn't know what she is doing". Yeah right... she was out to get him. She just liked watching him get punched through walls.

Sora was looking up at him innocently while sucking her thumb. Pfft...innocent. "You think you're so innocent..well I know you are out to get me. You can't fool me." Naruto bent his head down so he was face to face with her. She stared at his and started making a weird face. Naruto instantly backed away thinking she was going to punch him like she had multiple times, but instead he just smelt a powerful odor..

"Ah, you just farted!" But instead of looking relieved, Sora started wiggling around still making a weird face, her cheeks started turning red as if she were concentrating really hard..

"Please tell me you are not doing what I think you are doing."

She stopped looking satisfied, but then her eyes welled up with tears as she started crying.

"You don't expect me to go near your pooped filled diaper and change it do you?! I don't know how to!" Her wails got louder as she started swinging her hands around. Naruto, while holding a screaming Sora at arms length, ran to the living room and grabbed the phone.

_'Ino is a girl.. She probably knows how to do this.'_

Dialing her number, Naruto put Sora on the couch so she would stop kicking him.

**"Hello?"**  
"Ino!"  
**"Naruto? What do you want?"  
**"How do you change a diaper?"  
**"... YOU'VE NEVER CHANGED SORA?!"  
**"No!"  
**"How does forehead deal with you? You're unbelieveable!"  
**"Please help!"  
**"Just take the diaper off, clean up the mess, put some baby powder on her, and then put a new diaper on.. it's not rocket science you know."  
**"Okay! Thanks Ino,"  
**"Idiot.." :click:**

Naruto looked over at Sora, who he imagined growing red horns out of her head with fire surrounding her as she laughed and whipped him with a spikey wire.

"Okay... I can do this! I'm the next Hokage! Changing a diaper is nothing!"

Setting her down on the floor he tried to take the diaper off, "How do you get this thing off?" He settled for just tearing it down but it got stuck on her foot making her try to kick it off. Naruto tried getting the thing off her foot but she wouldn't stop kicking. He closed his eyes as he felt something warm and mushy hit his face. Sora stopped kicking and began to giggle as Naruto ran around screaming like a girl while trying to get the poop off his face.

After he was done cleaning his face, Naruto sat down in a huff and glared at the giggling baby. "That wasn't funny." She just giggled louder. Gumbling, he grabbed the wipes and started to clean Sora off. When he was done he realized he didn't have a clean diaper to put on her. "Shit." He stalked off in search of a new one. When he came back he tensed when he realized Sora wasn't where he left her. Looking around wildly he managed to catch her naked butt waddle out the front door. "How the hell did she get the door open?!"

Running down the street after his naked child while people stared wasn't how Naruto planned to spend his afternoon. Finally he grabbed her after she managed to run through a puddle of mud and his eyes widened as he saw Sakura coming out of a store with bags in her hands and a smile on her face. He panicked as he looked down at his naked and dirty child. So he did the logical thing and hid behind a trash can. Sora, who had also seen Sakura, looked up at Naruto with tears starting to fill her big blue eyes. "Don't cry..please?"

Her tears stopped as she looked at the begging Naruto, who was practically on his hands and knees trying to keep her from crying. She giggled up at him and pulled on his hair, but not hard enough to hurt him. He sighed in relief as he saw Sakura go into another store.(A store that definatly didn't look like any grocery store to him. Unless clothes had now become edible.)

Grabbing Sora, he rushed back home, ignoring the people that he ran by that gave him odd looks. Once inside the safety of his home, he looked down at Sora and wrinkled his nose when he noticed all the mud that was clinging to her body.

"Okay.. we need to get you washed before Mommy comes home and murders Daddy. You don't want that do you?" He ignored the evil looking smile that graced her lips as he filled the tub and put in some bubbles. He placed her in and watched in amusement as she grabbed a bubble and gasped as it popped in her hand. Sora broke out into loud giggles as she started trying to grab all the bubbles.

While washing her hair she looked up at him with wide eyes and tried speaking, "Chuu blluh"

"Tell me about it." Grinning, he picked her up out of the water and wrapped a towel around her while draining the tub. He finally got a diaper on her without incident and some new clothes. When he was done, Sora yawned and held out her arms to him. He picked her up and yawned himself, wondering when Sakura was going to get back.

* * *

Sakura looked down at the bags in her hands with a smile. She had gotten a new pair of boots and also some new gloves that she was dying to break in. Opening the door to her house, she felt a vein pulse in her forehead as she took in the complete mess that her house was in. She sighed in anger... She should have known better. "Naruto?"

She felt their chakra in the bedroom so she marched to the room, intent on beating Naruto to hell and back but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene before her. Naruto was spread out across the bed snoring loudly, while Sora was tangled in his arms snoring just as loudly.

Sakura felt herself swell with happiness as a huge grin plastered itself on her face. "I will just kill him later I guess."


End file.
